La historia de Zatanna
by michel95
Summary: A sus 14 años pierde a su padre por Dr. Destino y entonces su vida cambia por completo. al enterarse que su madre no estaba muerta como su padre le había dicho, Zatanna tiene que descubrir que hacer con su vida y que hacer con respecto a su padre y madre. Chalant. un poco spitfire
1. prologo

**Hola me la eh pasado leyendo historias de YOUNG JUSTICE y hoy me decidí a hacer una mía propia. Ok he investigado un poco y sé que Zatana vive en Nueva York pero cuando era pequeña vivía en ciudad gótica con su padre aunque ella nació en italia. Bueno si no es verdad pues es mi historia y punto. Por cierto Batman en español es Bruno Diaz y en Ingles es Bruce Wayne, yo siempre leo en ingles así que me acostumbre a ese nombre así que usare Bruce Wayne.**

Zatanna estaba sentada en su cama de la cueva pensando en lo que había pasado estos 2 años. Hace 2 años perdió a su padre en las manos de Dr. Destino por su culpa. Ahora ella tenía 16 años y vivía en la cueva con Megan y Conner en vez de su casa de Ciudad Gótica. Ahora iba a Happy Harbor High School en vez de su Escuela Católica. Ahora salía a cada misión que Batman les asignaba en vez de quedarse en su casa castigada.

'_CASA'_ esa palabra pasaba por la mente de Zatanna una y otra vez. Ahora esta era su casa y no era solo eso era más un hogar para ella ya que no había vuelto a ver a su padre y su madre…  
Ni siquiera quería pensar en ella.  
Aun recuerda esa plática que tuvo con Batman hace 2 años

**FLASHBACK  
**Todo el equipo había regresado a la cueva excepto Zatanna y Robín. Batman les había dicho que lo siguieran; lo que ellos no esperaban es que los iba a llevar a la Mansión Wayne. Cuando llegaron Zatanna estaba totalmente confundida, con lo que había pasado hace unas horas con su padre la habían dejado muy alterada, no había llorado ya que nunca le gustaba que la vieran llorar pero ahora Batman con sus misterios la confundían más. Entraron a la Baticueva y Zatanna no había dicho ni una sola palabra ni siquiera a Robin quien trataba de entablar una conversación con ella pero ella no respondia.

Robín sabía exactamente que trataba de hacer Batman pero no cual era su fin. Sabía que le había prometido a Zatara el padre de Zatanna unas horas atrás que cuidaría de ella así que al traerla aquí indicaba que le revelaría su identidad secreta. Pero ¿para qué? ¿La adoptaría? ¿Al igual que a él cuando el perdió a sus padres? Despues Subieron a la Mansión Wayne, Zatanna sintió que era algo conocida pero decidió no pensar más en ello.

-Robín puedes retirarte- Dijo Batman secamente. El pelinegro lo ignoro y se quedo parado ahí porque quería saber que planeaba Bruce.  
-he dicho que te retires, puedes irte a tu casa- le dijo Batman. Dick sin decir nada se dio media vuelta y se fue. Bruce volteo a buscar a Zatanna quien ya no estaba a su lado al parecer estaba en la gran ventana mirando hacia el cielo.  
-Zatanna, necesito hablar contigo por favor entra- dijo Bruce dándole una seña de entrar a su despacho.

Robín miro todo esto desde las escaleras y sabia que Batman tramaba algo pero no sabía qué. Para empezar ¿por qué le dijo 'puedes irte a tu casa'? si el ya estaba en su casa, será que ¿tal vez no le revelaría su identidad secreta después de todo?

Dentro del despacho Zatanna solo miraba el suelo ella no quería hablar con nadie, solo quería estar sola en su habitación y llorar hasta quedarse dormida pero ahora Batman quería hablar con ella quien sabe de qué.

-Zatanna te eh traído a mi casa, y si ya los sospechabas desde que entramos quiero que sepas mi identidad secreta- Bruce le dijo quitándose su máscara. Zatanna que estaba sentada mirando el suelo levanto su barbilla para ver a qué se refería Batman pero lo que encontró fue a Bruce Wayne vestido con el traje de Batman.

-Tu…tu…tuu- dijo Zatanna al ver al señor enfrente de ella. A Bruce Wayne, un viejo amigo de su padre y uno de los pupilos de su padre en 'Escapismo'. Ese señor en el que ella tenía un crush cuando ella era pequeña (un crush en un enamoramiento pero nada serio). –¿tú eres Batman?- dijo Zatanna en un suspiro  
-Si, tu y yo ya nos conocíamos- dijo Bruce y Zatanna recordó todas esas fiestas donde su padre la llevaba a la fuerza de este señor.

-si, lo sé- dijo Zatanna  
-nos conocemos desde hace más de lo que tú crees- dijo Bruce. Zatanna levanto una ceja.  
-Zatanna… ¿Recuerdas a tu madre?- dijo Bruce con un poco de sentimiento en su voz.  
-am... un poco solo recuerdo su rostro pero por las fotografías en casa- dijo ella tristemente recordando las fotografías donde aparecía ella su madre y su padre, ahora no tenía a ninguno de los 2.

-Muy bien, yo se que tu padre ya te ha contado esto pero no te lo ah contado completo- dijo bruce levantándose de su escritorio para acercarse a su caja fuerte y sacar una caja antigua donde tenía 'Zataras' escrito.  
-Cuando tu padre conoció a tu mama se enamoraron al instante, tuvieron un relación muy apegada, ella lo seguía a cada gira que el tenia con sus shows, la palabra adecuada a su relación seria...-  
-MAGIA- dijo Zatanna recordando la historia que su padre siempre le contaba acerca de su madre.  
-Pero eso no es todo- dijo Bruce y los ojos de Zatanna se abrieron mas.  
-Cuando naciste, tu madre estaba muy preocupada por ti, porque algo te pasara- dijo Bruce

-al parecer mi padre no era el único sobreprotector- dijo Zatanna con algo de rencor en su voz.  
-El no siempre fue así, tu padre era más liberal al respecto- el dijo y ella no creyó nada.  
-Mira Zatanna , tu madre no era una humana ES una homo magos- dijo Bruce  
-¿Homo Magos?- dijo Zatanna. Bruce abrió la caja que había puesto en su escritorio. Y empezó a sacar libros, libros, libros, libros y más libros. Zatanna miro uno que se le hacía muy familiar, uno grande y ella lo agarro.  
-Este es el libro de mi Familia, ¿qué hace esto aquí?- dijo Zatanna  
-Tu padre hizo un hechizo para que cuando esto sucediera todo estuviera aquí y me dijo que tuviera esta plática contigo- dijo él. Zatanna no podía creer lo que él decía.

-Bien tu madre no es quien decía ser, ella es una homo magos, veraz los homo magos descienden de la Atlántida, no quiere decir que ella este bajo el agua, me refiero a que su magia es diferente a los demás hechiceros, los homo magos son superiores a los demás, ellos descienden de los dioses-  
-ok, entiendo dices que mi madre fue una homo magos- dijo zatanna –pero no entiendo porque hablas de ella en presente cuando ella ya está muerta- dijo ella.

-Porque tu madre no está muerta Zatanna- dijo Bruce con su voz fría. –Tu madre era para los homo magos una… mhm… ¿Princesa?- dijo Bruce casi dudando lo último.

Zatanna estaba en shock.  
-Tu madre había escapado de los homo magos para vivir un vida tranquila y lo logro por unos años, Tu madre vivía preocupada de que te pasara algo porque temía que los homo magos la encontraran y se la llevaran al igual que a ti por ser la descendiente de su Princesa- proseguía el  
Zatanna estaba en shock.

-Cuando tu naciste tu madre decidió contarle todo esto a tu padre y él le prometió que las protegería a ella y a ti -  
Zatanna estaba en shock y lagrimas caían por su mejilla.  
-Los homo magos encontraron a tu madre cuando tú tenías 4 años, tu padre hizo todo lo que pudo para mantenerlas a salvo pero al ser los homo magos más fuertes se la llevaron, al parecer su Reina había muerto y era hora de que la nueva reina tomara su trono- dijo Batman  
Zatanna estaba en shock no podía creer lo que Bruce acababa de decirle.

-Tu madre lucho todo lo que pudo, perdió la batalla, ellos se la llevaron y nunca la dejarían regresar- dijo Batman  
-ahora ¿entiendes a tu padre?, después de perder a su esposa y de casi perderte a ti era obvio que se volvería sobreprotector- dijo Batman asiendo sentir aun peor a Zatanna.

-yo no tenía idea de nada de esto- dijo Zatanna con lagrimas en los ojos.  
-Cuando tu tenias 5 años tuviste un sueño donde mirabas a tu padre ponerse un casco dorado, tu te levantaste llorando y se lo contaste a tu padre, el supo que tu heredaste algunos poderes de tu madre-  
-tuve... ¿tuve una premonición?- dijo Zatanna  
-así es, miraste el futuro y tu padre supo que algún día el se convertiría en Dr Destino así que el vino conmigo y me hizo prometerle que te cuidaría como si fueras mi hija- dijo el recordando el pasado.  
-Ese fue el día en que te conocí, estabas tan asustada por perderlo que nuca te apartaste de su lado cuando él me explico todo yo accedí inmediatamente a mi amigo- dijo el –tu padre hizo que olvidaras tu sueño para que no estuvieras más preocupada.  
-No lo puedo creer - dijo Zatanna con la cabeza entre las manos.  
-¿Porque él nunca me lo dijo?- dijo zatanna enojándose. –el te lo diría hasta tu mayoría de edad- dijo Bruce.  
-Entonces si mi madre está viva ¿por qué papá nunca fue a buscarla?- dijo esta  
-porque al ser un simple humano el no puede ni pisar la tierra de los homo magos, solo tú puedes pero eso era demasiado riesgoso ya que tú no sabes usar bien tu magia-  
- pero mi magia es igual a la de mi padre yo no soy un homo magos- dijo ella  
- No, no lo eres al ser hija de una homo magos y un humano te convierte en homo magi- dijo el abriendo uno de los libros que tenían enfrente.  
_'HOMO MAGI' _resonaba en la mente de Zatanna, recuerda leer algo acerca de ellos pero no lo recordaba.  
-En estos libros se encuentran los hechizos que un homo magi puede realizar tu padre los escondió de ti cuando encontraste el libro de los Zatara. Una sonrisa se formo en la cara de Zatanna al recordar que cuando encontró ese libro fue cuando descubrió que tenía habilidades como su padre.  
-Muy bien, ahora dicho eso proseguiremos con tu nueva vida- dijo Bruce  
-Nueva vida? Que paso con mi actual vida?- dijo confundida  
-No puedes vivir sola en la casa de tu padre, te mudaras aquí y si quieres te puedo adoptar-  
-¿QUEEEEEE?- grito ella levantándose de su asiento.  
-Lo siento pero yo ya tengo un padre y no quiero otro, además me gustaría seguir viviendo en mi casa…- dijo ella pero fue interrumpida por Batman  
-entiendo que no quieras que te adopte pero no puedes seguir viviendo ahí, aquí es lo más seguro o la cueva- dijo Bruce.  
-Prefiero la cueva- dijo Zatanna al recordar que ahí estarían todos los chicos con ella cada día.  
-ah y con tu escuela católica creo que tendrás que dejar de ir ahí- dijo el  
-¿por qué?-  
-porque ahora vivirás en Happy Harbor y asistirás junto con megan y conner a Happy Harbor High School-  
Ellos ignoraban la pequeña cámara en una de las paredes del despacho y quien observaba todo del otro lado era nada más y nada menos que Robin, quien tenía una expresión de extrema tristeza en su cara.  
Unas horas después Robin, Artemis y Megan le estaban ayudando a llevar las cajas a su nueva habitación, Zatanna llevaba la caja que le dio Batman. Zatanna les pidió que la dejaran sola y ellos salieron, el último fue Robin quien solo le dio una mirada, el solo quería ir a abrazarla y quedarse con ella pero sabía que ella necesitaba tiempo a solas. A él le hubiera encantado que ella hubiera aceptado quedarse en la mansión pero ella no quiso.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Zatanna seguía sentada en su cama mirando todos esos libros que le había dado Batman hace 2 años. Ella le había dedicado cada parte de su tiempo libre a esos libros y ahora ya no había nada que leer, todo lo había leído. Todos los hechizos los había practicado. Necesitaba encontrar más información sobre el paradero de su madre.  
_knock kcnock  
_sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien que tocaba su puerta. Megan .  
-¿Esta lista mi porrista favorita?- dijo Megan  
-Ahora voy megan –dijo zatanna levantándose de su cama en su uniforme de negro con amarillo.


	2. todo esta cambiando

**Hiii! I'm So so sorry my friends por no haber actualizado en estas semanas(meses) *shame on me* *****shame on me* *****shame on me* T.T no quiero ser culpada totalmente ya que mi hermano formateo mi compu y bye bye archivos, word, y otras cosas r.r  
**ok soooo... (si lose escribo en espanglish) En el capitulo anterior me dirigí a Dr. Fate en su nombre en español (Dr. Destino) y es muy raro para mi pero crei que para ustedes no, pero creo que ah nadie le importo asi que usare los nombres de todos en ingles es mas facil para mi ;) LOS AMO A TODOSSSS! bueno solo a los que leyeron mi historia y los que comentaron UY LOS AMO MAS , me han dicho que mi historia es muy buena y yo asgdjahsd*me sonroje*, así que intentare no defraudarlos.

**La verdad el primer capitulo que mire de young justice fue 01x15(humanity) en carttoon network, claro, estaba cambiándole como loca porque no había nada interesante y cuando mira a robin dije que es esto? me quede a mirarlo y entonces apareció Zatanna, quede enamorada de ella y fui corriendo a mi compu y mire todos los cap jeje que nunca habia visto jeje bueno asi fue como conoci young justice y ustedes? jeje comenten y me dicen si quieren! o moriran... just kidding!**

**SOLO QUIERO ACLARAR QUE ESTOY AL INICIO DE ESTE CAPITULO Y AUN NOSE QUE VOY A ESCRIBIR JEJE DONT JUDGE ME!**

* * *

-¿Esta lista mi porrista favorita?- dijo Megan  
-Ahora voy megan –dijo zatanna levantándose de su cama en su uniforme de negro con amarillo**.  
Megan (18) Connor (18) Wally (18) Artemis(18) Zatanna (16) Dick(15) al menos eso creo.**

Zatanna salio de su habitación para ser recibida por una gran sonrisa de Megan y un Conner con las manos cruzadas en su pecho.  
-¿Nos vamos?- dijo el chico y se dio media vuelta. Conner les tenia mucha confianza a las chicas con las que vivía pero aun tenia ese carácter que nadie se lo podía quitar.  
Las chicas lo siguieron para ir al lugar que nadie quiere ir, el mismo infierno, la cárcel de todo adolescente : El colegio. Happy Harbor High School, aunque para Megan era fascinante socializar con otras personas y Conner ya había hecho amigos en la dichosa escuela, para Zatanna aun era incomodo asistir a un colegio lleno de chicos, desde muy pequeña su padre la llevo a un solo colegio (católico) y ahí nunca tuvo contacto con ningún chico, claro, eso era lo que ellos creían porque Zatanna se aburría muy fácilmente y siempre encontraba una manera de escapar y hacer amigos en cualquier lugar que fuera.

Durante sus años en la escuela Catolica conoció a muchos chicos fuera de la escuela gracias a su magia pero esto no era muy seguido. Ahora ella pasaba rodeada de ojos de aquellos chicos quienes al parecer la encontraban muy atractiva ya ahora a sus 16 años, claro Zatanna no tenia lugar en su cabeza para chicos y si lo tuviera fuera para solo _uno_ ;)

Cuando llegaron Megan le dijo a Zatanna que fueran con las demás animadoras a platicar. Megan era como las demás chicas, muy entusiasta, muy alegre, distraída, linda y simpática. Era perfecta para el rol de una animadora y se había ganado un gran lugar entre ellas y fue Megan quien justamente convenció a Zatanna de meterse a las animadoras, en un inicio Zatanna se negaba rotundamente a esto pero con algo de persuacion de la marciana Zatanna logro aceptar.

-Zatanna, puedo hablar contigo?- se acerco un chico a la maga. Esta solo lo miro y lo reconoció, era un chico de su clase.  
-ah Hola, que sucede?- dijo Zatanna amablemente, aunque ya sabia a donde venia esto. Zatanna podía sentir las miradas de Megan y Conner en ella.

_-Estas bien Zee?-_ le pregunto Megan mediante el enlace telepático.  
_-Si Megan, el solo quiere hablar conmigo sobre algo-  
-Estas segura? porque si quieres puedo decirle que se aleje y ya!-_ Esta vez fue Conner quien ya tenia su mano hecha puño, era extraño pero Conner llego a apreciar a Zatanna como su hermana y sabia que le molestaban los chicos que intentaban pasarse con ella.

_-Si, Conner no te preocupes, yo puedo manejar lo sola-  
-grrrrr...-_-Zatanna, estas escuchándome?-  
-Oh lo siento, ¿que decías?-  
-Que si te gustaría salir conmigo este...-  
-Lo siento... tu... err... mira no podre lo siento mucho..-  
-pero si todavía no te eh dicho que día-  
-Oh... entonces que día?-  
-miércoles, podemos ir al cine...-  
-no puedo... tengo que entrenar-  
-amm jueves, podemos ir a jugar bolos y ...-  
-tengo que estudiar-  
-VIERNES!, podemos ir a la playa y ...-  
-mira ... marvin?-  
-martin-  
-oh si martin, lo que sucede en realidad es que...-  
- que sucede? es viernes, no tienes entrenamiento y no tienes que estudiar , no pongas mas pretextos-  
-pfff.. martin lo que pasa es que...-  
-Zatanna Zatara dime la verdad ¿Eres lesbiana?-  
-O.O ¿QUEEEE? ¿porque dices eso?-  
-porque en todo el tiempo que tienes aquí nunca has querido salir con alguien y créeme que las personas empiezan a hablar-  
-No eh salido con nadie... por que... tengo... NOVIO! entiendes!- dijo Zatanna y se dio media vuelta para irse dejando a marvin o martin?

_-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA enserio eso es lo que pensó JAJAJAJAJAJ-  
__-Megan puedes dejar de reírte en mi cabeza-__  
__-lo siento es solo que es muy gracioso tienes que admitirlo.-_

El dia en el colegio paso como los otros, para Zatanna estas clases eran bastante facil, ella era muy inteligente, tal vez era eso también porque los chicos siempre andaban detrás de ella. Muchos chicos la etiquetaban como 'inalcanzable'.

Cuando llegaron a la cueva se encontraron con Artemis y Wally en la cocina platicando con garfield (chico bestia).  
-Saludos chicos, me alegro que ya estén aquí, así preparo mis galletas de inmediato- los saludo M'gan y comenzó a trabajar en sus galletas.  
Conner fue y se sentó en el sillón a mirar su apreciable estática.

-Aun no puedo creer que te les unieras- le dijo Artemis a Zatanna refiriéndose al uniforme de Zatanna.  
-Comenzaremos esto otra vez Artemis? porque ya sabes que yo lo hago porque me encanta bailar-  
-pudiste unirte al equipo de danza- le contesto un poco enojada  
-Artemis, las animadoras...-  
-si, si, si, blah blah blah, - contesto la rubia

-jaja aun no entiendo porque odias tanto a las animadoras- dijo la maga  
-Es solo porque ella quiso entrar y le dijeron que no tenia el potencial para ser una batcheer- dijo Wally metiéndose en la platica de las chicas y a cambio recibió un fuerte golpe en la nuca por parte de su novia.  
-aouchh!-  
-Eso es mentira Baywatch- dijo ella cruzada de brazos mirando con enojo a Wally quien solo se sobaba su cabeza.  
-yo solo digo lo que me dijo Dic.. Robin- dijo Wally casi diciendo el verdadero nombre de su mejor amigo, la mayoría ya conocía su identidad secreta pero un chico en la misma habitación no (garfield)  
-ESE PEQUEÑO TROLL ME LAS PAGARA! EL ME JURO QUE NUNCA DIRÍA NADA! ADEMAS FUE SOLO UNA APUESTA Y YA!- grito Artemis  
-tranquila Beautiful, te creemos, ademas ellas se lo pierden- dijo Wally para tranquilizar a la rubia  
-pero al menos espero verte en uno de esos disfraces para el próximo halloween- le susurro el a Artemis tratando de darle un beso a su novia  
-ni loca me pongo uno de esos uniformes- dijo esta alejándose  
-Lo que me recuerda- dijo la pelinegra -tengo que quitarme el mio- pero antes de que dijera las palabras para cambiar de ropa.  
-no te lo quites, así te miras bien- escucho un susurro en su oído y al voltear miro al boy wonder sonriendo, era tan guapo, ese cuerpo de niño ya no estaba mas, ahora estaba mas fornido y musculoso, Todo un hombre aunque aveces su mente pareciera de niño pero eso era lo que mas le gustaba a Zatanna lo divertido que era.  
-que?-  
-Que no te quites el uniforme, me gusta como te vez vestida de animadora- dijo el sonriendole a la maga  
-pues deberías verme como hago todas esas piruetas con este uniforme- contesto ella coqueteando y el se acerco a ella para tocar sus labios...  
-AHÍ ESTAS TU PEQUEÑO TROLL! ME PUEDES EXPLICAR PORQUE ESTAS DICIENDO COSAS SOBRE MI?- se acerco muy enojada Artemis.  
-Que? de que esta hablando tu novia Wally?- dijo dirigiéndose al pelirrojo  
-Ni idea, dude-  
-WALLACEEEEEEEEEE!-

-Y aquí vamos otra vez- dijo Zatanna ahora con su ropa normal.(pantalón purpura y un top blanco)  
-Como tu... Cuando tu... aag me canse de preguntar siempre lo mismo- dijo Robin quien también vestía su ropa casual y sus lentes oscuros que nunca faltaban. Ambos se quedaron mirando a la feliz pareja como peliaban, al parecer era así como ellos se demostraban su amor.  
-Saludos amigos- dijo Kaldur con sus respectivos modales  
-Muy bien ahora que estamos todos y que Megan mando a Garfield a comprar algunas cosas necesito hablar con ustedes sobre algo extremadamente serio- dijo Dick  
- Que sucede Dick? me estas asustando- dijo Megan acercándose a la pequeña sala de estar donde todos se encontraban ahora  
-Se trata de Batman, El quiere , El quiere hacerme... una... fiesta... por mis 16 años- dijo Dick como si fuera algo muy malo  
-WUJUU! party oh yeah!...aoouch- Grito Wally alegre antes de recibir un golpe de su novia.  
-sii, y yo quiero invitarlos a ustedes pero ya saben que las cosas con Batman se están poniendo cada vez mas mal y pues...-  
todos estaban mirándolo atentamente. Zatanna puso una mano en su hombro para darle algo de solidaridad.  
-Es que eh estado pensando en irme de la casa- dijo El boy wonder  
-QUEEEE?- gritaron todos  
-Las cosas deben estar muy mal entre tu y Bruce-  
-A donde piensas ir?-  
-Estas loco?-  
-No durarías ni 2 días fuera de la mansión-  
Todos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

-Chicos, Chicos... jeje esto no es oficial aun... pero esperare haber si las cosas se solucionan entre yo y Bruce-  
-Si es lo mejor- contesto Wally  
-Amm chicos nosotros también tenemos una noticia- Dijo Artemis volteando a ver a Wally quien asintió con su cabeza.

-Como algunos sabes, aquí el Baywatch y yo mandamos una solicitud para la Universidad de Standford y ayer llegaron las cartas de que.. ambos fuimos... ACEPTADOS- dijo Artemis muy alegre y los chicos los felicitaron  
-Wow! una pareja,en la misma universidad, deberían vivir juntos- dijo Zatanna en broma pero estos se quedaron callados.  
-QUE? noo!- dijo Dick sonriendo -Vivirán juntos?- dijo el y con esto Artemis así como Wally se sonrojaron.  
-Oww que lindo es como una película romántica- dijo Megan con las manos juntas y con estrellitas en los ojos.  
-Bueno aun estamos buscando un departamento-dijo Artemis -pero ya decidimos que queremos vivir juntos, ambos tenemos 18 años y cuando salgamos del colegio viviremos juntos- Dijo Wally mirando a Artemis y le dio un beso rápido en los labios.  
-wow ese es un paso grande, te felicito dude- le dijo Dick a su mejor amigo  
-Y Artemis - dijo el boy wonder haciendo que todos lo voltearan a ver -SUERTE! la necesitaras- y todos rieron porque era cierto, vivir con alguien como Wally se necesitaba tener micha paciencia.

Mas tarde...  
M'gan y Conner estaban platicando algo sobre la misión del día anterior en la cocina, al parecer Conner noto algo raro en M'gan. Kaldur estaba contándole historias a Garfield sobre Atlantis, Rocket no había aparecido en todo el día al parecer estaba otra vez castigada en Dakota.  
Robin y Wally estaban platicando algo sobre un nuevo videojuego mientras Zatanna y Artemis caminaban hacia la playa.

El sol ya se había metido pero aun se podían ver los últimos rayos de sol. Las chicas decidieron sentarse en la arena y platicar.  
-Y... como te esta yendo con todos tus libros- le pregunto Artemis. Zatanna la consideraba como su hermana así que le había platicado algunas cosas .  
-mal... muy mal... ya eh terminado de leerlos todos y aun no encuentro una manera de ir al lugar donde se encuentra mi madre- dijo Zee  
-Todos? eso quiere decir que ya sabes todos los encantamientos?-  
-Si, aunque para perfeccionaros claro necesito un poco de mas practica pero si, ya los se todos-  
-me impresionas Zee, no necesito ser adivina para saber que tienes un gran camino por delante-  
-y que me dices de ti, haz pensado lo que me comentaste?-  
-si lo eh pensado pero aun no creo que sea el tiempo correcto para dejar el equipo-  
-asi que ya es oficial?-  
-zee... yo y Wally queremos tener una vida juntos y no queremos estar preocupados extremadamente por el otro... pero no creo que lo dejemos en un futuro cercano, Wally dice que no quiere decepcionar a su amigo, ya vez como están las cosas con Batman y Robin últimamente y Wally no quiere darle mas disgustos y yo lo entiendo... sera difícil dejar esta vida pero por el momento Wally y yo permaneceremos juntos y después platicaremos esto mejor así que no te preocupes no te desharás de mi así de fácil- conteste la arquera  
-jaja nooo, pero me alegro que Wally y tu estén de acuerdo en lo que quieren-  
-Sii... hablando de parejas de acuerdo en lo que quieren que es lo que pasa contigo y Dick?-  
-Artemis...-  
-NO!, nada de 'Artemis', Zee contéstame, todos sabemos que entre ustedes hay algo pero que?-  
-Yo... no lo se, Dick es tan lindo con migo, nos besamos pero no se si sea mi novio o no-  
-Como que no sabes?-  
-Es que la verdad yo no necesito un novio, así como estamos me parece perfecto, sabes que desde lo de mi papa me la eh pasado averiguando algo sobre mi madre y una relación, no se, es que son muchas cosas-  
-pero no es eso lo que tienes con Dick? no tienes una relación? Zee dime que no lo quieres-  
-Artemis, es obvio que lo quiero, lo quiero mucho de hecho yo solo quiero estar con el-  
-Solo con el?-  
-si, hoy en la escuela un chico me invito a salir y fue tan insistente y le dije que tenia novio-  
-nunca has salido con otro chico Zee?-  
-Noo, de hecho ese mismo chico que te digo penso que era lesbiana- dijo riendo  
-AJJAJAJAJA enserio? ajajja ves? es lo que te estoy diciendo zee, tu sabes lo que Robin hace aquí contigo pero... ¿sabes que es lo que hace cuando es Dick Grayson?-

-...-

-Dime que no te dan celos de solo pensar que el puede salir con otra chica mientras tu rechazas a los chicos por el-  
-Yo no creo que el salga con otras chicas, el me lo ah dicho, dice que yo soy la única chica que el puede mirar-  
-Zee, esta bien, yo no te meteré cosas en tu cabeza pero quiero que te des a respetar y que hables con Grayson y arregles esto-  
-de que quieres que hable con él Artemis? ya te dije que yo estoy perfectamente bien con lo que tenemos-  
-hay Zee, hay veces que actúas como una persona totalmente madura y otras veces como una niña terca, pero en fin, yo te eh dado mi opinión por que eres mi amiga, mas que eso, y por que me preocupo por ti y no quiero que sufras en esto ok?-

-ok-  
-al menos prométeme que lo pensaras-  
-pff.. esta bien te lo prometo-

Las chicas se levantaron de la arena y se metieron a la cueva donde encontraron solo a Wally, Robin y Conner.  
-Y los demás?- pregunto la rubia  
-Megan se fue a dormir con Gardfiel- dijo Conner  
-Y Kaldur se fue de emergencia a Atlantis, al parecer querían hablar con el-

-Bueno yo ya me voy a mi casa, adiós chicos- dijo Artemis y Wally se paro del sofá  
-Yo te acompaño Beautiful, bueno chicos el Wall-man se les va!- y con eso se fueron en un flashazo de los tubos Z.  
Entonces quedaron Conner, Robin y Zee.  
Los 3 con 16 años era algo extraño ya que hace una año habían descubierto que Conner no podía crecer y se quedaría en su misma forma.  
Zatanna se sentó en el sillón en el que Conner y Dick estaban sentados de tal manera que Conner quedo en medio.  
Nadie decía nada, había un pequeño silencio incomodo hasta que Conner se paro.  
-err, creo que mejor me retiro- dijo volteando una ves mas a ver a los pequeños enamorados.  
Dick y Zatanna se acercaron poco a poco el uno al otro hasta que sus piernas estuvieran pegadas.

-Es extraño no lo crees- dijo el Boy wonder  
-ah?-  
-Si, La manera en que todo cambia tan rápidamente... mira a Wally y Artemis, un dia se odiaban con todo el alma y ahora están buscando una casa donde vivir-  
-Si...todos cambian Dick, algún día tendremos que cambiar, seguir adelante- dijo Zatanna  
-Si, seguir adelante..- dijo el mirando la nada pensando.  
-pero por ahora, hay que seguir siendo nosotros- dijo el acercándose a besar esos labios que lo volvían loco.

* * *

**Y termine wow wow wow  
ya tengo pensado que vendra en el siguiente capitulo y si son unos gran fans de young justice y leen muchas historias tal vez ya se puedan imaginar aunque no creo pero bueno.  
Alguien miro Smallville?cuando salio Zatanna? bueno esa es una pista jujuju!  
para los que me dejen su opinión comentario, algo que crean que esta mal, algo que deba agregar,solo les quiero decir que GRACIASSS! y que serán tomadas en cuenta MUY en cuenta claro que tenga que ver en el curso de la historia ya que me gusta que los que leen queden satisfechos! **


End file.
